Munster, Go Home!
June 15, 1966 | runtime = 96 mins | language = English | country = | budget = | followed_by = The Munsters' Revenge }} Munster, Go Home! is a 1966 American film based on the hit 1960s family television sitcom The Munsters. It was directed by Earl Bellamy, who also directed a number of episodes in the series. The film reunited the original cast, except for Marilyn, whose character was played by a different actress, Debbie Watson. The film, which offered audiences an opportunity to see the Munsters in color rather than the black-and-white format of the television series, was not a commercial success upon its original theatrical release. The film also features the DRAG-U-LA car designed by George Barris. Plot The movie begins with the reading of a will at the Munster's Mansion, 1313 Mockingbird Lane. The Munsters have inherited an English estate called Munster Hall; Herman inherited the name Lord Munster. The family boards a ship to England. Herman gets seasick, Marilyn encounters Roger Moresby, and Grampa gets turned into a wolf. Grampa is sneaked through customs. Cousin Grace and Freddie are furious that the American Munsters are getting the house, and that Herman will be Lord Munster instead of Freddie. Grace and Freddie, with the help of Lady Effigie, try to get rid of the Munsters, so the estate can be theirs. Herman and his family feel right at home when their relatives try to scare them. Herman and Grampa sneak out of bed to find out the secret of Munster Hall. They find out a counterfeiting operation is at work in the basement. Later in the movie, Herman enters a race, using the Drag-u-la as his car in the race. Grace and Freddie attempt to interfere with him winning the race, by setting up a plot to kill him. Herman wins the race with the help of Lily's brains. Lady Effigie, Freddie, and Grace are all exposed and apprehended by the authorities. Herman and his family donate the land and Munster Hall to the city. Roger and Marilyn get together and hope to see each other again. Herman and his family head for home after an exciting adventure in England,. Cast *Fred Gwynne: Herman *Yvonne De Carlo: Lily *Al Lewis: Grandpa *Butch Patrick: Eddie *Debbie Watson: Marilyn *Hermione Gingold: Lady Effigie Munster *Robert Pine: Roger Moresby *Terry-Thomas: Cousin Freddie Munster * Jeanne Arnold : Cousin Grace Munster *John Carradine: Cruikshank *Ben Wright: Hennesy *Richard Dawson: Joey * Jeanne Arnold Grace * Maria Lennard Millie *Cliff Norton: Herbert * Diana Chesney Mrs. Moresby *Arthur Malet: Alfie * Robert Ball ... (uncredited) *Dick Crockett: (uncredited) *Jack Dodson: Shipmate (uncredited) * Jimmy Garrett ... British Hooligan (uncredited) * Henry Hunter ... (uncredited) * Peter James ... (uncredited) *Helen Kleeb: Emily (uncredited) *Don Knight: (uncredited) *Laurie Main: (uncredited) * Gary Marsh ... (uncredited) * Terence Mitchell ... (uncredited) * Stacy Morgan ... (uncredited) * Richard Peel ... (uncredited) * Glenn Randall Jr. ... (uncredited) * John Trayne ... (uncredited) * Dennis Turner ... (uncredited) Trivia * When Herman finds out that there is a counterfeit operation going on in the basement, he shouts out, "Car 54, Where are you?" Both Fred Gwynne and Al Lewis appeared on the sitcom Car 54, Where Are You? * This comedy film was shot in Agoura Hills, California and Universal City. Home Media Munster, Go Home! is currently available on a double-feature DVD along side The Munsters' Revenge. See also * The Munsters * The Munsters' Revenge * Here Come the Munsters References External links * * Theatrical Trailer * Short Theatrical Trailer Category:The Munsters films Category:1966 films Category:Films based on television series Category:Universal Pictures films Category:1960s comedy films Category:American films Category:1966 Category:Film